More than words
by Mayils
Summary: Réflexions sur des dialogues de OTH qui m'ont marquée, au travers de la pensée de Brooke. BL, mais aussi d'autres personnages.
1. Not the guy for you 4x03

**"Les mots, comme les armes, partent parfois tout seuls." Daniel Pennac, La petite marchande de prose**

Me revoila avec une nouvelle fic ! Celle-ci est un peu particulière, puisqu'elle contiendra plusieurs chapitres, mais qui ne se suivent pas. En clair, vous pouvez les lire dans n'importe quel ordre, ça ne changera rien !

Je suppose que si vous êtes fan d'OTH, ça vous est déjà arrivé d'être marqué par une phrase, un dialogue...Moi ça m'arrive tout le temps, et donc j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ce que m'inspirait ces phrases marquantes. En fait, chaque chapitre correspond à une phrase. Pour chacune c'est le personnage de Brooke qui dit ce qu'elle a ressenti en entendant ou en prononçant cette phrase. Me connaissant, il y aura essentiellement des phrases importantes pour le couple BL, mais aussi d'autres sur Brooke.

Je pense que cette fic ne sera jamais complète. Je rajouterai des chapitres au fil de mes idées. Pour le moment, 5 sont prêts. Je posterai ces chapitres bientôt. Pour le moment, bonne lecture avec le premier que j'ai écrit !

* * *

_« Then I guess I was wrong...I'm not the guy for you, Brooke Davis. She's all yours... » Lucas, 4x03 Good News For People Who Love Bad News._

_["Alors je suppose que j'avais tort...Je ne suis pas l'homme de ta vie, Brooke Davis. Les gars, elle est à vous..."]_

C'est ce que tu m'as dit à la fête chez Rachel, exactement une semaine après notre rupture.

Je ne vais pas prétendre que ça m'a fait du mal, car ce serait mentir. Non, ça ne m'a pas fait mal, ça m'a détruite. J'étais dévastée, anéantie, en miettes...Appelle ça comme tu voudras Luke. Mais peut-être penses-tu que j'exagère...Tu es en droit de te poser la question puisque c'est moi qui ai rompu, c'est à cause de moi si on est dans cette situation aujourd'hui. Sache juste que non, je n'exagère pas. Tu as pu croire que je n'en ai eu rien à faire quand tu m'as dit ces mots, mais non. Bien au contraire. Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai rien laissé paraître...J'ai toujours été très douée à ça, cacher mes sentiments. Peut-être que c'est justement pour ça que tu m'as dit cette horrible phrase, pour voir si je ressentais encore quelque chose. Ou bien tout simplement pour te venger parce que je t'ai quitté sans te donner une raison valable.

En tous cas, tes mots ont brisé mon coeur.

Tu vois, quand six mois plus tôt sur la plage, tu avais dit que tu étais l'homme fait pour moi, pour la première fois de ma vie, l'avenir ne m'a plus effrayée. Pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place dans ce monde. J'étais Brooke Davis, lycéenne à Tree Hill High School, Lucas Scott était amoureux de moi et il serait toujours à mes côtés, il serait toujours là pour moi. Je n'avais que 17 ans mais j'avais trouvé, Luke ! J'avais trouvé la personne avec qui je voulais passer ma vie, j'avais trouvé le grand amour ! Et en quelques mots, tu m'as repris tout ça. D'un coup, j'ai recommencé à avoir froid, à avoir peur.

Tu m'as regardée froidement, comme si tu regrettais d'avoir un jour dit que tu étais l'homme de ma vie, comme si tu avais honte d'avoir été avec moi. Tu n'en avais plus rien à faire, je n'avais plus aucune importance pour toi. Tu as dit à ces gars qu'ils pouvaient m'avoir ! Si j'avais couché avec eux, sous ton nez, les cinq en même temps, aurais-tu bougé un cil ? Je pense que j'ai trop peur d'entendre la réponse à cette question.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je n'étais plus ton problème. Que je ne serai plus jamais ton problème. Et crois moi, c'est dévastateur de se rendre compte d'une chose comme celle-là. Parce qu'on a tous besoin de savoir qu'une personne dans ce monde se soucie de nous un peu plus, nous aime un peu plus que les autres.

Tu étais cette personne pour moi, Lucas. Mais en une phrase, sans me demander mon avis, tu as décidé que tu ne voulais plus l'être.

Et ça, ça ne fait pas mal. Ça détruit, ça dévaste, ça anéantit, ça met en miettes.

* * *

Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? Merci !


	2. Terrible mother 4x04

_« You'd be a terrible mother. » Rachel, 4x04 Can't Stop This Thing We've Started._

_["Tu aurais été une terrible mère."]_

C'est ce que tu m'as dit une semaine après que j'ai emménagé chez semaine après que j'ai quitté Lucas, quitté Peyton.

Bon c'est vrai, une fois de plus, tu avais trop bu. Normalement je n'accorde pas une grande importance à ce que les gens ivres me disent, mais ta phrase m'a touchée en plein coeur, Rachel.

Je sais que tu ne cherchais pas à me faire du mal, tu énonçais juste une vérité. Et il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, pas vrai ?

En ce temps-là, tout le monde, à part Haley et moi, pensait que j'étais enceinte de Lucas. C'était plutôt inconfortable comme situation. On me regardait avec curiosité et pitié au lycée. Lucas n'osait carrément plus me regarder du tout, et quand il le faisait, je ne pouvais que remarquer cette colère et cette amertume dans ces yeux. Assez inconfortable donc.

Pourtant, et ça je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, une partie de moi aurait aimé que ce soit vrai. Une partie de moi aurait voulu être enceinte. Enfin, pas juste enceinte, j'aurais voulu attendre le bébé de Lucas. Je voulais, malgré tous nos problèmes, malgré notre rupture, que quelque chose nous relie encore tous les deux. Je voulais, pour une fois, partager avec lui quelque chose que même Peyton ne pourrait pas m'enlever...

Mais ça n'a pas d'importance puisque ce n'était pas moi la femme enceinte finalement ! Je n'aurai jamais un enfant de Lucas. Je n'aurai jamais ce que je désire le plus au monde avec l'homme que je désire le plus au monde.

Oui, je sais Rachel, c'est surprenant. Brooke Davis, délurée et égoïste, veut être maman ! En fait, depuis toute petite, je rêve d'avoir des enfants, je rêve d'avoir une grande famille aimante. Je pense que tu es la mieux placée pour me comprendre. Quand on a des parents indifférents et toujours absents, on ne veut surtout pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'eux quand viendra notre tour d'avoir des enfants.

J'ai beaucoup souffert du manque d'amour de ma mère alors je me suis promis d'avoir pleins d'enfants et d'être là pour eux, de leur montrer tous les jours à quel point je les aime. Comme une bonne mère doit le faire.

Mais toi tu penses que je serai une mère affreuse, comme ma mère l'a été. Tu n'es sûrement pas la seule à penser ça d'ailleurs. Et peut-être que tu as raison, peut être que c'est dans les gènes. Je ne sais pas comment on fait pour avoir une famille soudée, je ne sais pas comment ça marche. Comment pourrai-je être un jour une bonne mère alors que la mienne a été pitoyable dans ce rôle ?

Les gens ivres disent la vérité, paraît-il. Je pense que c'est vrai, je serai une très mauvaise mère...Comment ai-je pu un instant croire le contraire ?

* * *

Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? Merci !


	3. Feelings 3x21

_« I think I still have feelings for Lucas. » Peyton, 3x21 Over the Hills and Far Away._

_["Je crois que j'ai encore des sentiments pour Lucas"]_

C'est ce que tu m'as dit la veille du mariage de Nathan et Haley.

Laisse moi te dire que ça m'a fait l'effet d'une bombe, Peyton. Tu m'aurais annoncée que tu voulais tout quitter pour aller dans l'Iowa élever des poulets, je crois que ça m'aurait moins étonnée que ta soudaine déclaration d'amour pour mon petit ami. Enfin, je veux dire, depuis notre triste histoire de triangle amoureux l'année précédente, je ne t'ai vue adresser la parole à Luke qu'une demi-douzaine de fois. Et d'un coup, tu m'annonces que tu es amoureuse de lui ! Ma réaction violente n'était pas si injustifiée, désolée...

Bien sûr, mon adorable petit copain t'a sauvé la vie le jour de la prise d'otage (et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante), alors c'est compréhensible de se trouver attirée par son héros. Mais carrément amoureuse, pour la deuxième fois, du copain de ta meilleure amie, excuse-moi, mais ça, je ne comprendrai jamais, Peyton.

D'ailleurs, je suis rentrée dans une colère noire quand tu me l'as avoué. Mais ce n'était pas seulement pour tes sentiments déplacés à l'égard de Lucas. Non, c'était surtout parce que tu m'avais trahie : à peine un mois auparavant, le jour de l'enterrement de Keith, tu avais promis de ne plus jamais me faire souffrir, et l'année d'avant, tu m'avais assurée que si je réessayais avec Lucas, tu ne l'embrasserais pas cette fois-ci ! Mais de qui te moques-tu ?! Au final, tu as embrassé mon petit ami et tu as décidé que tu l'aimais...

C'était _mon_ Lucas, Peyton...Pour une fois c'était avec moi qu'un garçon construisait une vraie relation. Pour une fois j'avais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui ça valait la peine d'être, et pas juste de coucher les soirs de solitude. Parfois, j'osais même imaginer un avenir avec lui : un appartement pour nous deux le temps de nos études, partager l'excitation du premier job décroché avec lui, puis peut-être une demande en mariage, et bien sûr des enfants, deux garçons et une fille. J'imaginais une longue vie bien remplie à ses côtés, alors qu'avec mes copains précédents, je ne savais même pas si je les supporterais encore la semaine suivante.

Mais toi tu as cru qu'avec Lucas c'était la même chose qu'avec ces mecs, tu n'as pas vu que j'avais peut-être trouvé "le bon". Tu pensais sûrement que Luke et moi, ça ne pourrait pas marcher très longtemps vu toutes nos différences, qu'à côté du lien indéniable qui existe entre vous deux, je ne faisais pas le poids de toutes façons. Comme la plupart de ceux qui nous connaissaient, tu ne prenais pas notre couple au sérieux. Je sais que moi-même je ne semblais pas prendre mon couple au sérieux. En fait, j'avais tellement peur que ça ne marche pas avec Lucas que je faisais l'indifférente. Mais en réalité, rien n'était plus important pour moi que cette relation. Rien à part toi, Peyton.

En me disant que tu étais amoureuse de Luke, tu as mis fin à notre couple. Tu dis le contraire, mais je pense que tu en avais conscience lorsque tu m'as avoué ces sentiments. Au fond de toi, tu savais très bien que je mettrai un terme à ma relation avec lui si j'apprenais que ma meilleure amie aimait aussi mon copain.

Soyons réalistes, comment pourrais-je continuer à agir normalement, à embrasser Lucas, à lui dire des mots doux, en sachant parfaitement que quand tu nous regardes, tu ne souhaites qu'une chose, c'est d'être à ma place ? Tu aurais fini par me haïr, j'aurais été de plus en plus paranoïaque, demandant des comptes à Lucas dès qu'il aurait eu le malheur de poser ses beaux yeux sur toi. Et puis un jour, las de ma jalousie, il m'aurait quittée, après avoir appris à me détester lui aussi. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la dernière chose que je veux... Alors surtout, ne prétends pas que tu ne pensais pas que je quitterais Lucas lorsque tu m'aurais avoué tes sentiments pour lui.

Ou bien espérais-tu qu'un jour il apprenne à son tour que tu l'aimais, et qu'il me quitterait pour toi...Que ce soit clair, je crois Lucas quand il me dit qu'il m'aime vraiment, mais je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il resterait avec moi s'il savait que la fille qui l'obsède depuis l'enfance est amoureuse de lui. Après tout, il m'a déjà quitté pour toi par le passé, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette fois ce serait différent.

Sauf que je refuse que l'homme de ma vie me brise à nouveau le coeur au profit de ma meilleure amie. Je t'aime Peyton, sois en certaine, mais je refuse de te donner ce plaisir. Alors c'est moi qui vais quitter Lucas cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui vais briser son coeur.

Après tout, je n'ai pas le choix, tu m'as mise au pied du mur en me disant cette horrible phrase...Je sais qu'un jour, je te pardonnerai cette trahison, je le fais toujours. Mais en attendant, laisse moi pouvoir me défouler. Laisse moi t'insulter et te détester si jamais j'en éprouve le besoin. Laisse moi souhaiter que tu sois partie dans l'Iowa élever des poulets. Parce que j'estime en avoir le droit. Ce n'est pas rien de laisser filer l'homme de sa vie pour que sa meilleure amie soit enfin heureuse...

* * *

Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? Merci !


	4. Can't do this anymore 4x01

_« This is not about her, this about me...I love you, Lucas and I probably always will…But we go days without having a meaningful conversation...And I use to miss you so much when that happened...But it never seemed like you missed me and I guess because of it I stopped missing you. I'm sorry...I can't do this anymore. » Brooke, 4x01 The Same Deep Water As You._

_["Ce n'est pas à propos d'elle, c'est à propos de moi...Je t'aime Lucas, et je t'aimerai probablement toujours...Mais on passe des journées sans avoir de conversations sérieuses...Et tu me manquais tellement quand ça arrivait...Mais il ne m'a jamais semblé que je te manquais moi aussi, et je suppose qu'à cause de ça, tu as cessé de me manquer. Je suis désolée...Je ne peux plus faire ça."]_

C'est ce que j'ai dit quand j'ai rompu avec toi durant notre dernière année de lycée.

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse, je sais que ça t'a fait du mal d'entendre ça. Mais une rupture, ce n'est jamais une partie de plaisir.

Et puis je t'ai menti : bien sûr que cette rupture a à voir avec Peyton, peut-être pas entièrement, mais quand même. C'est juste que toute notre relation a à voir avec elle, Luke. Nos disputes, notre rencontre...Alors j'essayais de me persuader qu'il y avait au moins une chose qui n'était pas à propos d'elle, que si on rompait, ce n'était pas à cause d'elle. Mais si je suis honnête un instant, je sais que jamais je n'aurais rompu si je n'avais pas appris pour votre baiser dans la bibliothèque et pour ses sentiments à ton égard. Bien sûr, je suis déçue et triste que tu ne m'aies pas appelée quand tu es parti avec ta mère. Mais tu m'aurais rassurée comme tu sais si bien le faire, et nous deux, ça aurait continué. Mais là, en plus, il y a cette histoire avec Peyton, et c'est trop pour que je passe au-dessus.

Et puis, je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que depuis la prise d'otage, vous vous rapprochez. Vous avez vécu cette épreuve ensemble ; tu as perdu Keith qui était comme ton père, Peyton a déjà perdu deux mamans, et je vois bien qu'elle a de meilleures paroles, de meilleurs gestes que moi pour te réconforter. Et c'est ce que je désire le plus, que tu ailles mieux, que tu souris pour de vrai à nouveau. Mais je ne peux pas rester si Peyton est là, et apparemment tu as plus besoin d'elle que de moi pour le moment, alors c'est moi qui pars...Je serai incapable de te partager à nouveau avec elle, ça a beaucoup trop mal tourné pour moi la dernière fois. Je préfère ne pas t'avoir du tout que de savoir que, même si c'est avec moi que tu es, il y aura toujours Peyton quelque part dans tes pensées.

Et tu me manques, j'ai menti pour ça aussi. Tu n'as jamais cessé de me manquer. C'est fou comme tu me manquais quand tu n'étais pas là. Ta présence avait quelque chose de rassurant. Je n'avais pas forcément besoin de tes bras autour de moi ou de tes baisers, non, même des petits gestes me suffisaient, comme quand tu repoussais une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille ou que tu chantais, ou plutôt massacrais, la dernière chanson à la mode pour me faire rire...

Je me rends compte que je viens de renoncer à tout ça...Jamais plus je n'aurai de post-it avec écrit "je t'aime" glissés dans mon casier à l'heure du déjeuner. Jamais plus je ne sentirai la chaleur de ta main dans la mienne...Tu vas me manquer à un point inimaginable Luke.

Je t'aime et je t'aimerai probablement toute ma vie. Pas seulement parce que tu es mon premier amour, mais parce que tu es aussi mon grand amour. Mais ça, je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'à l'instant où j'ai refermé la porte de ta chambre. Et à ce moment-là, le mal était déjà fait. Pour toi comme pour moi.

* * *

Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? Merci !


	5. It's you 4x09

_« When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me... it's you. It's you, Peyton. » Lucas, 4x09 Some You Give Away._

_["Quand tous mes rêves deviendront réalité, celle que je veux près de moi...c'est toi. C'est toi, Peyton."]_

C'est ce que tu as dit à Peyton le soir où les Ravens ont gagné le championnat d'Etat, le soir où un de tes rêves est devenu réalité.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu réussir à entendre tes mots au milieu du bruit de la victoire, mais je les ai entendus. Et laisse-moi te dire que ça m'a fait bizarre de t'entendre faire une déclaration à une autre fille que moi. En tous cas, c'en était une très belle. Simple, mais qui ouvrait la perspective d'un avenir commun. C'est ce que j'appellerais une déclaration efficace. T'est-elle venue spontanément ou l'as-tu préparée à l'avance ? Y as-tu pensé dans les vestiaires avant le match ? Depuis combien de temps as-tu décidé que Peyton était la nouvelle femme de ta vie ? Il y a moins d'un mois j'espère. Ça me vexerait d'apprendre que tu pensais à ton futur avec ma meilleure amie alors qu'on était encore ensemble toi et moi...

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était un moment très romantique. La joie ambiante, les confettis multicolores, un de tes rêves venant à peine de se réaliser, puis un deuxième lorsque tes lèvres ont enfin touché celles de Peyton...Rien à redire. Cependant, mon moment préféré restera le nôtre Luke. Il n'avait pour décor que le pas de ta porte et une boîte contenant 82 lettres, mais c'était notre moment...

C'est fou comme les choses changent vite, tu ne trouves pas ? Jusqu'à l'instant où vos lèvres se sont frôlées, pour tout le monde, tu étais encore "le Lucas de Brooke" même si on avait rompu, et en une seconde, tu es devenu "le Lucas de Peyton". Je trouve ça triste, que les choses puissent changer aussi vite. En un battement de cil tout ce qu'il y a eu avant disparaît, comme si c'était insignifiant comparé à ce qui arrive à présent...

S'il te plaît, dis moi que tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux n'est pas devenu insignifiant à l'instant où tu as embrassé Peyton...Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de toi à présent, les souvenirs.

Je sais bien que depuis deux ans, tu changes sans arrêt d'avis. Un jour Peyton, un autre moi, puis à nouveau Peyton, et ensuite plutôt moi...Alors je pourrais très bien attendre le jour où ce sera à nouveau mon tour. Mais je crois que ce serait inutile : je t'ai quitté, je t'ai fait du mal, tu ne reviendras pas. Et puis tu as enfin celle que tu as toujours voulu...J'ai failli dire "celle que tu as toujours aimé", mais je préfère continuer à croire que tes "je t'aime" pour moi étaient sincères. Ce serait trop douloureux sinon.

Oui, je pense que tu m'aimais vraiment, mais apparemment pas de la façon dont on aime une âme soeur, pas au point de te dire "c'est elle que je veux près de moi quand mes rêves deviendront réalité".

En tous cas, pour me remplacer au rôle de petite amie, Peyton est pour moi le meilleur et le pire choix que tu aies pu faire ! Le meilleur car c'est ma meilleure amie, le pire car c'est ma meilleure amie aussi. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus affreux tu sais, de voir son ex qu'on aime encore avec sa meilleure copine. Mais en même temps, Peyton est la fille la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse, et tu sais comme moi qu'on veut toujours le meilleur pour ceux qu'on aime. En fait, si j'étais un homme, je sortirais avec Peyton bien avant de sortir avec moi !

Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je comprends, Lucas. Je comprends que tu la choisisses elle plutôt que moi. Je comprends que ce soit elle que tu veux près de toi dans tous les grands moments de ta vie. Mais ça fait quand même mal...

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu réussir à entendre tes mots au milieu de bruit de la victoire, mais je les ai entendus. Et j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas...

* * *

Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? Merci !


	6. You could love me 6x17

_« I think you do love me. Or you could love me. But you're just too stubborn and scared to admit it because the last time you really gave your heart to someone, it got broken. And I get that, I've been there. But somewhere along the line, you gave up on the idea that you deserve to feel this way again… But you don't see what I see, Brooke. You deserve this. So I'm gonna try one more time : I love you. I'm in love with you. I'm so lost and completely in love with you. I have been ever since I saw you doing that ridiculous Molly Ringwald dance. » Julian, 6x17 You and me and the bottle make three tonight._

_["Je pense que tu m'aimes. Ou que tu pourrais m'aimer. Mais tu es trop têtue et effrayée pour l'admettre parce que la dernière fois que tu as vraiment donné ton cœur à quelqu'un, il a été brisé. Et je comprends ça, ça m'est arrivé aussi. Mais quelque part, tu as abandonné l'idée que tu méritais de retomber amoureuse…Mais tu ne vois pas ce que je vois, Brooke. Tu le mérites. Alors je vais essayer encore une fois : je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je suis éperdument et complètement amoureux de toi. Je le suis depuis que je t'ai vue faire cette ridicule danse à la Molly Ringwald."]_

C'est ce que tu m'as dit un jour de printemps, dans mon salon.

Je t'avais demandé de partir après que tu m'aies dit que tu m'aimais. J'étais partie prendre une douche et je pensais que lorsque je sortirai de la salle de bains, tu ne serais plus là. Mais tu es resté. Toi et ton air arrogant et ton sourire qui devrait vraiment être illégal, vous êtes restés. Et tu as cherché par tous les moyens à savoir pourquoi j'ai tellement paniqué quand tu m'as dit ces trois mots.

On ne se connaissait que depuis un mois, Julian ! Comment peux-tu être tombé amoureux de moi en si peu de temps ? Comment peux-tu me connaître autant alors que je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ce que je ressens à propos de l'amour ? Tu passes ton temps à me dire que tu me connais. Et avec ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là dans mon salon, je pense que je commence à te croire.

Je déteste l'admettre, mais on dirait que tu es la première personne qui a réussi à me comprendre et à me connaître vraiment sans que j'ai eu à dire un mot. Et si tu savais comme ça me rend triste et heureuse à la fois. Triste parce que mes meilleurs amis, que je connais depuis si longtemps, me connaissent moins bien que toi. Heureuse parce que tu es la première personne à avoir cherché à me comprendre et à y être parvenu.

Lucas a essayé. Mais son attention se portait trop souvent sur Peyton, sur Nathan, sur Haley, sur sa famille, pour qu'il réussisse à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et je sais que ça paraîtra incroyablement égoïste, mais une des raisons pour lesquelles tu m'attires tellement Julian, c'est que tu me fais passer avant tout le reste. Tu as été amoureux de Peyton, tout comme Lucas, et pourtant ton monde ne semble pas tourner autour d'elle. Si tu savais comme c'est rassurant !

Et je sais que tu crois que je suis encore amoureuse de Lucas. J'espère que tu as compris que j'étais sincère quand je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas le cas. Il est mon premier amour, je l'ai tellement aimé, je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier vraiment. Mais, tu peux me croire, jamais je ne voudrai recommencer une histoire avec lui. J'ai grandi et j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas être avec quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi que si je le supplie de le faire. Et c'est toi qui m'as permis de comprendre ça Julian : je t'ai ordonné de partir, de me laisser tranquille, et toi, tu t'es occupé de moi quand même. Tu as cherché à comprendre.

C'est tout nouveau pour moi. Alors j'ai pris peur quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Ça fait presque cinq ans que personne n'a eu des sentiments aussi sérieux pour moi. Et avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec Lucas, tu as raison, j'ai cru que je ne méritais pas de retomber amoureuse. Et quelque part, ça m'arrangeait de penser ça : je n'avais plus à craindre d'avoir à nouveau le cœur brisé puisque je n'aimerai plus jamais.

Sauf que tu es là, Julian. Et tu m'aimes. Tu as eu le cœur brisé toi aussi mais tu n'as pas peur de crier haut et fort que tu es amoureux de moi. Et je veux te répondre. Peu importe si je ne te connais que depuis un mois. Je veux te répondre. Je ne veux pas te briser le cœur à mon tour. Je veux te dire tout ce que tu représentes pour moi. Je veux te dire que depuis que tu es là, c'est plus facile de respirer. Je veux te dire que tu me fais ressentir cet étrange mélange de sécurité, de compréhension, de force, d'amour et de désir à chaque fois que tu entres dans la pièce. Je veux te dire que depuis mon agression, je ne dors bien que quand tu es là, je ne ris vraiment qu'avec toi. Je veux te dire que je redoute plus que tout le jour où tu devras rentrer à Los Angeles. Je veux te répondre, je veux te dire que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi.

Je veux te dire tout ça, Julian. Je le veux vraiment. Tu es sûrement l'homme le plus merveilleux que je rencontrerai jamais. Mais malgré ça, j'ai peur, je suis morte de trouille. Parce que comme tu l'as dit, la dernière fois que j'ai donné mon cœur à quelqu'un, il m'est revenu en mille morceaux. Et ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur, je sais que tu prendras soin de moi, mieux que n'importe qui. Non, j'ai peur de moi, de mon incapacité à faire fonctionner une relation. Et j'ai le sentiment que si je détruis notre relation, je détruis ma vie amoureuse à tout jamais, je détruis _la_ relation de ma vie.

Mais si je ne parviens pas à surmonter ma peur, c'est sûr, je détruis tout ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi. Et par la même occasion, je te détruis toi aussi. Alors, je te le promets, j'y arriverai. Ces trois mots, je te les dirai. Peut-être pas demain, mais bientôt.

Alors, s'il te plaît, attends moi encore un peu. Reste encore un peu. J'aimerais que lorsque j'irai prendre une douche et que je sortirai de la salle de bains, tu sois encore là. J'aimerais que, toi et ton air arrogant et ton sourire qui devrait vraiment être illégal, vous restiez.

* * *

Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? Merci !


End file.
